


Jim Starlight sends Dick Pics to Scrooge McDuck.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [22]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Cell Phones, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Groping, Hugs, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Texting, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Jim decides to ruin Drake's career by making him text his boss with LEWD photos.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Negaduck, Drake Mallard/Scrooge McDuck
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Jim Starlight sends Dick Pics to Scrooge McDuck.

Jim Starling had never been tech savvy nor did he understand any of how modern, mobile, cellular, devices worked but he had an ear to the ground for anything related to Darkwing Duck for years now. After all, he wanted to know if something new had shown up. Like for example a movie which he could star in. Starlight had note just such a movie then fumbled a bit to scroll down to see the actor in HIS ROLE.

The movie was in early production so he had the chance to act in it but only if he could get the current actor in it fired. So that's exactly what Jim planned to do. The Grinch asked himself, "I must stop Christmas from coming but HOW?" Wait... Wrong fandom. Starling pondered to himself how he could get the certain actor fired. Then he got an idea. A wonderfully, Awful, Idea. 

Drake Mallard sat outside on the movie lot at night. Drake looked to the sky and thought to himself alone about a lot of things. Was he doing the right thing? Is this what his hero would do? Amoung his many thoughts, The Drake looked out into the darkness to notice something out there. So it got closer and closer, he could finally make it out. The Mallard was frozen with shock. Could it really be? Was it? There was Darkwing Duck, making his way to the trailer. The Actor raced to his hero then hugged him and blurted out, "I want to have your child, fill me with you Darkwing!!"

Imminently The younger duck regretted his words. Then he felt something grab and feel his ass. "Why don't we go inside first?" The Starlight whispered to him. Drake melted into the touch and mindlessly yet excitedly nodded. The rising star walked quickly to his house and searched though the keys to find the one to open the door. Behind him as he attempted to open the door was the older duck pressed against him and humping his ass. Drake Mallard flopped against the door and it opened having not been locked in the first place as Jim Starling continued to move against his butt.

This plan was going great in the former actor's eyes. He got into his house, he had gotten him hard already, and it wouldn't be too hard to get his phone. The double flipped on the lights as he weakly tried to stay on his feet. There was dozens upon dozens of DWD merch in the trailer. Jim started to realize why it had been so easy to get this man. Because said man was completely and utterly obsessed with him. It was almost unnerving to find so many of his own face staring back at him. In other ways, however, it was almost a turn on merely for the ego. After all, what's a better display of ego than to fuck someone who looks like one's self while surrounded with mirrors?

The certain Darkwing made an almost pitiful whining whimper as he begged, "No, don't stop Darkwing! I want you to keep going!" The former Darkwing realize he had stopped humping to his copy, continuing his lewding. The older bird moved his hands down the young bird's body. The young adult made a duck mating sound, laying himself down on the couch. Without thinking, the old man got on top of him and bit down on his neck to claim him in his mating. A second later, Jim remembered why he was here and picked the wanting to be fucked copycat up to show off for pictures.

"How about you take some good pictures of yourself for me, fanboy?" The edgier fan edit of Drake quietly requested. Drake kissed him as best he could while getting his phone. The mallard bumbled sappy, "Am I special to you, Darkwing?" Sharp teeth smiled sly. His mirror reflection answered in sugary silver tongue, "Of course you are~" The Fanboy began to take pictures of himself. The purple costumed duck jacked him to keep his corkscrew hard. Whispers lead him on, "That's right, lots of pictures for your hero. Show me how much you want this. How about some pictures of your hole being all wanting for something inside it? Such a good fan, why don't you give me a few pictures of your pretty face blushing?"

The newer actor made needy noises as he pressed himself against the older actor. Starlight cooced, "Awww, Do you want me to come back inside?" More desperate duck mating calls were made. Starling took the phone and disregarded, "Use your words." He was lost at trying to understand the device but puzzled through it. Under him, the bootleg copy made desperate wanting sounds as he looked for his words. They were seemingly gone in his thoughtless and panicking state. That's when Drake began to cry. Mallard easied his sobs as he felt kisses on his beak and neck and something lower.

The voice behind him sounded almost comforting, "Don't cry. It's okay. See? Isn't that better?" 

Jim Starling had panicked, he hadn't really expected to actually do this but... It had felt so good earlier. So primal on a level. He had to do this. Besides it got the stupid sexy duck to stop crying.

Later

Drake Mallard hung his head as he entered his boss's office. Scrooge McDuck sat in his chair as he looked at the brand new actor. McDuck spoke firmly, "Do you know why I brought you here?" Mallard sighed sadly as he sat down, "Because I accidentally sent you those dick pictures?" Scrooge paused his wine pouring for the second glass and questioned, "Accidentally?"

The End.


End file.
